


Georgia

by bethejerktomybitch



Series: Georgia on my Mind [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing in the Rain, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethejerktomybitch/pseuds/bethejerktomybitch
Summary: He’d heard the stories, of course – of people with matching patronuses being something akin to soulmates, perfectly matched in almost everything – but he had never really believed it, let alone hoped for it for himself. He was no longer a young man, and scarred and bitter after his ordeal with Grindelwald; he had no illusions that someone out there would want to spend their life with him.But now, the lioness.
Relationships: Original Percival Graves/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Georgia on my Mind [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1361392
Kudos: 21





	Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, Percival's perspective of a good portion of Chapter 5 of the main story. Enjoy, and leave a comment if you like it!

_And I could easily lose my mind_

_The way you kiss me will work each time_

_Vance Joy - Georgia_

The worry was there as soon as Georgia had left, buzzing maddeningly at the edge of his consciousness.

Percival tried to ignore it as best he could as he grabbed his cane and apparated to MACUSA, but it took over his mind until it was all he could think of. A part of him was conjuring up horrible scenarios – Georgia, splinched and stuck between his apartment and her house; Georgia, bleeding and dying somewhere in an alley. His chest felt perpetually too tight, and there was a bitter taste on his tongue.

A handful of aurors who were already at their desks greeted him as he passed, but Percival only nodded at them absentmindedly. He made straight for his office, barely feeling the by now familiar ache in his right leg.

Once he had closed his office door behind his gaze darted towards the clock. Georgia should’ve been home by now. She should’ve let him know she was okay. He clenched his hands into fists so tight his knuckles went white.

And then, as if it had been waiting for an invisible signal, a wisp of silver floated in under his door and began to solidify into the shape of an animal. Percival saw a flicking tail, sharp gleaming teeth, muscles bulging under silky fur –

_– a lioness._

His heart missed several beats. He felt suddenly like he couldn’t breathe, the walls of his office spinning around him. He barely registered when the patronus opened its mouth and spoke with Georgia’s voice before it evaporated.

He’d heard the stories, of course – of people with matching patronuses being something akin to soulmates, perfectly matched in almost everything – but he had never really believed it, let alone hoped for it for himself. He was no longer a young man, and scarred and bitter after his ordeal with Grindelwald; he had no illusions that someone out there would want to spend their life with him.

He’d convinced himself that he didn’t mind, that work and revenge was all he needed anyway, but lately he’d been noticing things about Georgia that made his heart ache with the possibility of what could have been, were things different. Last night, he’d wanted to kiss her so badly it had taken physical effort not to do it as she had leant into his touch, trusting him in a way that he couldn’t remember anyone doing for a long time.

It could never be, he’d told himself when he had lain in bed afterward, unable to sleep. Georgia was young, and beautiful, and not burdened by the same things he was; yes, she’d been kind to him, and he knew she cared about him, but he also knew she’d never see him the way he had begun to see her. He had to get over it, for his own sake as much as hers.

But now, the patronus.

It followed him all throughout the day, distracting him from his work so much that McConnell, a senior auror, hesitantly asked him what was wrong. Percival, taken aback, made up some story about a bad flare-up in his leg and retreated to his office, his mind so wild with thoughts that he barely felt his bad leg at all.

The day until the last of his aurors left was a blur. Percival waited only until the last of them was out of the door before he poured himself a glass of firehiskey and dug into his paperwok, knowing he could not go back to his apartment.

It was midnight by the time he got up, making for the apparition point just outside the MACUSA building, huddling against the rain. He was already spinning by the time he realized he might be too drunk to apparate, and by then it was too late; he had only a vague notion of home to cling to as he spun through the darkness, hoping he wouldn’t splinch himself.

He landed a bit unsteadily, but luckily in one piece. He was not, however, in his apartment. When he looked up he saw Georgia’s house, so much more home than his apartment would ever be, and that was when he knew what he was going to do.

Percival moved as if in a trance. He knocked on her door and waited, hardly aware of the rain soaking through his clothes, hardly aware of anything but his own racing heart.

Georgia opened after a time that felt, too him, like a small eternity. She was still wearing the shirt he had given her, much too large on her petite frame, and her hair was loose and slightly wavy, framing her face in a way that made Percival want to pull her to him and kiss her right then and there. “Percival.” she said, surprised. “What are you doing here?”

His voice sounded unlike his own. “I need to show you something.” he said.

Percival had not conjured a patronus since Grindelwald, and hadn’t been sure he could still do it, but now he thought of Georgia’s smile, and the way she had felt in his arms when he’d hugged her, and knew it would work before he even spoke. “ _Expecto patronum._ ”

His silver lion evaporated after only a few second, but when he turned back to look at Georgia she was staring at him, her eyes wide and very blue. “Oh.” she said, barely more than a gasp.

He moved closer, hardly aware of his own actions, knowing only that his hands itched to hold her, that he wanted to kiss her so badly he thought his chest would burst. “Are you drunk?” she asked.

He shrugged awkwardly. “I had a few drinks.” he admitted, his voice hoarse. “Liquid courage, you know.”

They were so close now she had to tip up her chin to look at him; he could see tiny flecks of gold in her blue eyes, twinkling like stars. “What do you need courage for?” she whispered.

There was no going back now, not even if he’d wanted to. “Well.” he said. “This, I suppose.”

It was as easy as breathing. Her lips opened under his and then her arms were around his neck and she was kissing him back, and his cane was on the floor somehow but it didn’t matter because the only thing that mattered was Georgia in his arms, and the way her hands were now tangling in his hair, and the tiny little gasp she let out when he pulled her closer.

The kiss lasted for both an eternity and only a second. Georgia’s arms were still around his neck but her eyes were closed, and he couldn’t tell what she was thinking. “Georgia.” he whispered, almost begging her. “Georgia, please say something.”

She opened her eyes. Percival swore he had never seen anything more beautiful than when she smiled, and her whole face lit up. “Took you long enough.” she said.

The laughter bubbling from his lips was like overflowing water; he felt vaguely like he was floating, and could not recall a time he’d been happier. “I would’ve kissed you way sooner, if you’d told me that you wanted me to.” he said.

For a moment Georgia’s smile fell. “I didn’t think you’d want to.” she said very softly.

Percival could only stare at her, baffled. How couldn’t she know how amazing she was, how he’d spent weeks telling himself he wasn’t good enough for her and yet had dreamed about holding her, kissing her, nearly every night? “And here I thought you were the most perceptive person I’ve ever met.” he said, brushing his hand along her cheek, wet with rain. “Kissing you is all I’ve been wanting to do for weeks. It was a little pathetic, really.”

She looked faintly dazed when she looked up at him, but her eyes were bright even in the dim light. Strands of hair clung wetly to her face, but she hardly seemed to notice; slowly she pulled away and held out her hand, a silent invitation. “We should probably go inside.” she said in a low voice.

Percival swallowed, his throat suddenly tight. _This can’t be real,_ said a voice somewhere inside his head that sounded suspiciously like Grindelwald. _You can’t be this lucky. Why would she want you?_

But Georgia was here, in front of him, solid and real and smiling, her hand still held out, and he had no strength left to resist anymore. He reached out and put his own hand in hers, shivering when he felt her bare skin against his.

“Yeah.” he said. “We probably should.”


End file.
